Not now, not ever
by della-dolll
Summary: It wasn't like he was stalker her or anything, no, of course not. He wasn't like that. He was no where near that he was just keeping a close eye on her as command. BrickXButtercup. Rated M just to be safe.


_It wasn't like he was stalker her or anything, no, of course not. He wasn't like that. He was no where near that he was just keeping a close eye on her as command._

There he was, Brick the former leader of the Rowdyruff boys siting in a black Ford Mustang 1967 Shelby, can you blame him, he was a sucker for the classic, but that's not the point here, the point was to keep a good eye on the raven hair girl with bright green eyes who was strolling around the park with her so called "boyfriend" David. Brick felt jealousy crawl under his skin every time that creep made a pathetic move on Buttercup, Brick's blood would boil! He seriously wanted to kill that mother fucker, but trying not to give himself away to quick he had to keep still and shut the fuck up.

He kept telling himself that guy was bad news, he knew it! Butch had told him so. This guy was a no good player, also he was a alcoholic. Sure Brick drank and all, but he had powers he could control it pretty well. But this guy, oh fuck that was a different story.

David was a bastard a mother fucking down right bitch. He treated girls like shit, hell he would eve hurt them if he had too, That's the reason why Butch kept him in check, they had like a rival fling going on, why? That fact that David was giving some glances at Bubbles here and there and was caught by Butch, could have ended him in a coma...but Bubbles didn't want Butch in Butch decided him and Bubbles were to never cross path with him again.

And it gets better. That David guy started chasing the next best thing. Buttercup. How did Brick find out? Butch told hm that Bubbles heard Buttercup talking to that guy over the phone last night. Brick felt hurt, fuck he was pissed! Just because he didn't have the balls to ask Buttercup out YET, didn't mean she wasn't his, She was his.

She just didn't know it YET.

And that was the reason why Brick was here, to make sure that asshole didn't do anything stupid to her..

Lucky for Brick he had a great view of them sitting on the bench and thankfully had super hearing. This was going to be interesting.

_"David, can I ask you something?"_ Buttercup asked David.

David didn't even give Buttercup a glance so Buttercup took it as a yes.

_"Why did you want to meet me here for?"_ Buttercup felt like this was the only thing ruining her day, that small question had really gotten to her. He called her up randomly, and she expected him to go after either one of her sisters, but he was meaning to hang with her instead.

She really didn't want to, but at the same time she did. She felt like that was the only way to get over the fact that Brick will never ever ask her out. And didn't have no feeling's whatsoever towards her.

She had to move on. And this was basically the only way.

_"I just really, really like you...I always did just got to your sisters to get closer to you... It didn't work so i decided to just grow a pair and take this as a chance to make you mine."_ He simply replied.

David gave Buttercup a smile and leaned in close to her. It was horror to Bricks eyes, David and Buttercup were in a deep kiss lock.

Buttercup didn't seem all pleased about it though, and decided to push David away but couldn't. She felt weak? Like she had no powers? Buttercup's anger got the better of her, and pushed him off harshly.

_"What the fuck! What the fuck did you do to me, you fucking prick!"_ Buttercup pointed towards David who gave back a nasty smile.

_"I'm sorry about that, but I don't think a girl should be stronger then the guy, so to fix that i had a little help..."_ he walked towards Buttercup every little step taunting her.

_"Help, what..? How? When? Why?"_ Her mind was fucked, she wouldn't even talk right. He took away her powers how? When?

_"Oh god aren't you smart, baby at the movies, the soda I got you remember? Ha but that's the past now.. How about you spread your legs like a good girl, and fucking shut up"_ With the David pounced on Buttercup.

_ "NO,FUCK! GET OFF! GET OFF ME!"_ She screamed and screamed. Buttercup felt like was never going to be saved. She closed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the damage the cold hearted bastard was going to leave on her. She felt like there was no hope.

_"SHE SAID, GET THE FUCK OFF HER!"_ Brick found himself right on top of David in seconds, giving him punches back to back. He didn't care if he was using too much force or not, David had gotten to him and Brick was going to make him pay for even hurting Buttercup.

The only sound that could be heard were the sound of beating and harsh breathing. Brick didn't think he was going to ever stop. He felt like this was ever lasting. When all of the sudden he felt small hands rub hiss back gently. A beautiful voice whispering sweet words into his ear.

Buttercup who was pulling Brick away from the now dead body was comforting just stood there hugging each other not daring to let go. Not now and not ever. They looked into each other eyes and shared a kiss.

A kiss that meant everything to both Brick and Buttercup. They didn't care to the fact that this was in public, they didn't care they were surrounded by people who see the scene with there own eyes.

_Buttercup and Brick finally had there chance and that's all they needed._

* * *

_Author's note_: I really hope you liked, i mean i guess i didn't try to hard on this one:/ But i really wanted to write about about this two since i have mostly about Bubbles and Butch. So here is my other favorite couple Buttercup and Brick. enjoy!


End file.
